


Two Hearts as One

by Infinitely_Odd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Good, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), a touch of angst, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitely_Odd/pseuds/Infinitely_Odd
Summary: Lance McClain is a closeted boy with his poor, smitten heart set on the schools golden boy Keith. He wants to keep it secret, but when his heart actively tries to find Keith, Lance may have his biggest secrets unearthed.DISCLAMER:BASED HEAVILY ON THE SHORT FILM BY BETH DAVID AND ESTEBAN BRAVO: "IN A HEARTBEAT"I ONLY OWN WHAT I'VE WRITTEN, THE PLOT BELONGS TO THEM(Their) Youtube URL:  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2REkk9SCRn0(Tumblr) URL: https://inaheartbeat-film.tumblr.com





	Two Hearts as One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, and welcome to my first Klance story!
> 
> I am Ruby and I write shit, that's all. Anyway, here is a story that I wrote in a few hours after watching "In a Heartbeat" by Beth Davis and Esteban Bravo. I HIGHLY reccomend you watch it, it's beautiful and amazing and everything I needed. 
> 
> I don't own the story, I only own what I wrote. Please, please check it out, it's so much better than what I've written. I'll put links to their Tumblr and Youtube below. 
> 
> Okay, enjoy!

_Shit, shit, SHIT!_

Lance McClain ran down the street to school, trying (and failing) to look as nonchalant as possible. But how could he when Keith _-fucking-_ Kogane was walking his way. He reached the gates and against his better judgement, leapt into a nearby bush. Great, well done, 10 points to McClain. Lance let out shaky breaths, trying to catch his breath as quietly as possible. His hair was ruined now, sticking up in places and covered in leaves and twigs. 

Great!

When his breathing had become normal, Lance dared to peek above the bush he was hiding behind. There he was, in all his athletic, genius-y glory, Keith _-fucking-_ Kogane. Raven hair was in that state of neat but gorgeously messy, his eyes scanned the pages of a book that Lance hadn't heard of, he wasn't looking around yet walked perfectly in a straight line. Last time Lance had tried to read while walking, he had nearly walked into several lamp posts, two dozen people, and almost in front of a moving car. He never did it again.

Lance strained his neck, trying to get a better look at Keith, but to no avail. His back leant against a tree, sighing in defeat. A lightbulb appeared above his head as his hand grasped onto a low branch, and he began to climb. From the trees lowest inhabitable branch, Lance had a perfect view of Keith who stopped to reach in his backpack and pull out an apple which he tossed up and down while still reading.

 _Why's he not eating it if he got it out?_ Lance's mind said.

 _I dunno, but doesn't he look amazing doing it?_ His heart argued with a sigh.

Reaching up to pull himself higher, Lance's view got better and better until- THUMP- his head hit the branch above with a loud noise. Lance had 0.5 seconds to hide himself behind the trunk of the tree before Keith saw him, and he managed, until he realised his heart was beating so hard it was thumping almost out of his chest. He tried to shush it but it wouldn't listen, thump, thump, thump, thump. Lance pushed it down into his chest, feeling the steady pulse behind the palm of his hand.

He heard Keith audibly shrug, an adorable trait he had, and Lance turned round to face him again. A mistake, as he looked upon Keith once more Lance's heart leapt out of his chest, literally, floating a bit in front of his face. Its round eyes were full of love and mischief as it looked around, spotting Keith and grabbing Lance's hand trying to pull him towards his crush. 

_SHIT, SHIT, STOP._

Lance pulled his heart back with all his might, while his heart pulled him forwards. Both pulled and pulled until their hands slipped, Lance fell backwards out of the tree and his heart was propelled forwards...hitting the apple to the left and landing right in the hand of Keith _-fucking-_ Kogane, who was so engrossed in his novel he didn't even notice the absence of his food, he continued tossing Lance's heart up and down.

 _Damn, he's so dense._ His mind grumbled.

 _Shut up._ His heart replied.

Sitting up with a silent groan, Lance noticed his heart in Keith's pale hands and ran as quietly as he could behind him, trying to snatch his smitten heart before Keith noticed. Unfortunately, this time Keith decided to take a bite of his apple, as he pulled Lance's heart closer to his open mouth - ~~ _don't think about it too much Lance_~~ \- the heart's small mouth puckered up waiting for a kiss.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT._

Without thinking, Lance leapt forward to grab his heart...which jumped at the last minute and Lance found himself staring into Keith _-fucking-_ Kogane's beautiful long-lashed, deep blue eyes and clutching his hand. Lance felt heat rise up to his cheeks, and he quickly pulled his hand out of Keith's, grinning nervously and avoiding Keith's puzzled stare. Behind Keith, Lance's heart hovered with a smug look on it's face. Lance lunged forward, mentally apologising and screaming profanity at his stUPID HEART. 

He circled round and round Keith, who raised his arms as not to hit Lance. He grappled wildly for his heart, missing every time. Eventually he caught it, breathing a sigh of relief, until Lance realised he had caught his heart at the back of Keith's neck, so he was eye-to-eye with the beauty that was Keith. He was acutely aware of his lips almost touching Keith's, they were so close that he could feel Keith's breath on his. 

 _You idiot._ His mind sighed.

 _KISS HIM!_ His heart screamed.

Feeling his heart straining to escape his hands, Lance managed to manoeuvre his arms from around Keith's neck and offering a shy smile, scarpered away behind a hedge. Lance sighed, holding his heart close to his chest. 

Keith stared at the hedge that the tanned boy had dived behind, he was weird, that much was certain, but there was a weird sense of charm about him. He slowly edged towards the fence, until the bell for the start of school rang, forcing him to go inside.

Lance heard the bell ring and grimaced, trying to hold his heart steady. It stopped moving suddenly. Opening his hands slightly, Lance peered inside cautiously. His heart used this moment of weakness to leap out of his hands and rocket towards the school. Lance panicked, looking at his heart and feeling his stomach drop as it vanished into the school just after Keith shut the door.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT._

His feet took Lance as fast as they could into the school, his feet slapped against the concrete as he went to hopefully stop his fucking heart from outing him. Lance threw open the doors to find Keith toppled over on the floor with Lance's heart snuggling into his cheek. Keith turned to Lance with a confused look scattered across his features. 

_SHITSHITSHITSHIT._

Lance took his hearts tiny hand and pulled, the heart gasped, grabbing Keith's finger so it was stretched between the two boys.

 ** _I love you._** Lance's heart said, only a faint whisper, but Lance heard it and he knew Keith did as well. 

The hall went silent as Lance began to look around, disgusted looks followed him. He turned back to Keith who was looking around as well, his eyes filled with fear as he turned back to Lance. Lance stared at Keith, wishing that he would say something, anything. Keith didn't, looking back at Lance with the same desperation.

Between them, the heart became more and more strained, cracks began to run down it. 

Lance felt hurt rise in his chest as Keith chose to stay silent, guiltily looking at Lance who tugged his half of the heart harder and harder until it split in two. He then took that opportunity to run, leaving Keith staring at his back holding one half of his broken heart.

Heartbreak sucks. Lance sat behind the tree he had climbed up that morning, clutching his broken heart in his hands. It was dull now, dead looking. Lance stroked a finger over it, swallowing a sob and letting tears silently slip down his face, he leant back against the tree, letting his poor heart bleed uncontrollably.

There was a cough, one that startled Lance. He looked at the cough-er with teary eyes. It was Keith, who stood in front of him with a sad smile. Lance jumped, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and looking away. Keith knelt down in front of him, gazing into Lance's eyes, he tried to touch Lance's clasped hands. Lance pulled away slightly, and Keith did too, Lance took a breath and gently pushed his hands towards Keith.

With the softness of a flower, Keith unfolded Lance's fingers to reveal the broken heart. Keith took his half and gently placed the two halves together. The heart slowly regained its light, opening its eyes and leaping into Lance's hand.

Keith sat beside Lance underneath the tree, both blushing, hearts beating rapidly, an unsynchronised mess of nerves.

And slowly, very slowly, they began to beat as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you for reading! Drop me a comment and tell me if I got it right or wrong.
> 
> Thank you, and I'll see you for my next story which will be Klance.
> 
> Until then, check out my twitter: @Fullmetal_RUBY , my tumblr: Oddwriting , and my fanfiction.net: Fullmetal Pyromaniac.
> 
> Please check out Beth and Estebans video, its worth your watch.
> 
> \- Ruby xxx
> 
> LINKS TO THEIR VIDEO AND TUMBLR
> 
> Tumblr: https://inaheartbeat-film.tumblr.com
> 
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2REkk9SCRn0


End file.
